Witch's Curse
by Makitroshka
Summary: Kat is a young mage who accidentally let her treasure family heirloom get stolen from her. But the culprit is much more trouble than she initially thought...
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first story. Just as a fair warning, this story is very NSFW! If you want a detailed list of what will be included, you can find it at the beginning of each chapter. It is not for the faint of heart!

What will be included in this chapter: Girl on Girl basic smut, light tentacles

Enjoy!

* * *

Greed is a simple emotion, but one that can become complicated at the drop of a hat. Many people only have greed for parts of a certain object. Someone may wish to obtain just a part of a treasury rather than all of it.

For Kat, she only wished for one thing in the den that she had arrived in. A family heirloom of sorts. It was a magic tome with a spell that was created by her ancestors. It's been passed down for generations but recently it was lost from her as a result of an accident that involved an old cottage of her's getting burned down. But amongst all of her lost possessions, she knew that her tome was intact. After all, she witnessed it getting taken from the site of her burned house before she passed out on the ground.

After a long period of trying to trace things to wherever her book may be, she found what she believed to be the culprit sneaking into the cave she was currently entering. She knew that they wore an all black hood, but nothing else about their appearance. Kat had used all sorts of money and _unsavory_ bargaining tools to get to this point. So a little lack of knowledge like that wasn't about to deter her. She had so little at this point that all she was wearing was her underwear and a dark cloak over her. After she lost so much, she wasn't gonna let it all go to waste.

Shortly after she entered the cave, she found a small steel door with light coming from the other side. She carefully and slowly opened it, cautiously peering around in the following room. Other than the appearance of a torch or two, the following hallway was empty. But a good thief certainly wouldn't be this careless.

"Illuminon..." she mumbled quietly to herself. Light suddenly burst out of her chest and flew out towards the hallway. The corridor brightly lit up for a moment, before dimming down a bit. It showed certain tiles on the floor, surrounded by a light purple outline.

"Loose tiles, huh? Alright..." Kat said, walking into the hall slowly.

 _Twitch, twitch.  
_ "Hmm? There's magic in the air. Is someone here?"

She stepped through the hallway cautiously, ensuring that her memory served her right as she avoided the loose tiles. However, as she reached the halfway point of the hallway, she heard an odd sound. It sounded like a grinding noise under her feet.

"Ah- Shoot! I think I've been found out." Kat said as she turned and began to make a run for the exit. However, the moment she took her first step, the tile under her collapsed and fell to the ground. She expected to land in a dark and dank dungeon with skeletons surrounding her. However, she instead seemed to land in something squishy and... a bit wet? She felt something slipping and slithering around her arms and legs. And as she looked down, she could clearly see what they were.

"T-Tentacles!?" She shouted. But it was too late. They already had a firm grip on all of her limbs and she could barely move. She could only turn her head and look on as the cloak that was covering her was thrown away by the tentacles, revealing her in a nearly nude state. The tentacles moved all over her body and gently caressed her. They suddenly ripped off all of the underwear that was covering her. The tentacles moved and wrapped around her body. Just as the tentacles were about to touch her most sensitive area, she heard a voice.

"Stop!" There was a voice that made the tentacles almost freeze in place. Kat's arms were behind pinned behind her head by the tentacles and her legs were spread so far upwards that her knees were at the level of her neck. It was uncomfortable... and revealing.

But the person in front of her didn't seem to care. She wore a long black dress with a matching black and pointy hat. Her hair was green and went down past her shoulders. It was unmistakeable. She is a witch.

"Oho... A little kitten has snuck into my base? How cute." She said with a voice that was deep and melodical, almost to a lustful degree.

Suddenly, Kat felt a sharp and large pain. She recoiled back and let out a suppressed whisper. At first, she thought that the witch had simply scratched her up as a warning. However, she soon realized what had really happened.

She couldn't see...

"Since you seem to have an eye for my treasures, I'll be taking away the sense of those eyes." She said, acting as if what she did wasn't just terrible. "I'm surprised. You didn't scream nearly as much as most others do."

Kat could feel the first sharp pain shift to a searing and lasting pain in her now useless eyes. All she saw was darkness in front of her. However, she could feel someone breathing onto her... onto her pussy?!

From all of the _bargaining_ Kat had done to get here, she had learned that she was very sensitive there. So when she suddenly felt the tongue of the witch on her, she let out a sudden yelp.

"Oh my... it looks like you are not pure. I can taste others on you." The witch said, before continuing to lick her pussy. Kat's yelps turned to stubborn groans with a hint of pleasure in them. But the witch wasn't about to stop. She brung up her finger and began to massage her exposed clitoris. The combination of that and her tongue brushing over it turned Kat's noises into moans full of lust. The witch began to move both her tongue and her finger quicker. Kat struggles against it, not wanting to let the lewd witch make her cum. However, she began to lose her will to fight it as she felt the sense of an approaching orgasm.

"Now... cum for me!" The witch said. And Kat would be forced to oblige, as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. She moaned out loudly as her body tensed up and quivered against the pleasure from the climax.

At that moment, Kat couldn't see it, but she could feel something being engraved onto the space immediately above her pussy. It was a marking that appeared as though it was a tattoo. Kat's body felt suddenly weak and was forced to relax in the tentacles' grip.

The witch cackled or rather giggled to herself with excitement. "With this, you're body will need sweet love nectar in order to survive! And I added on a special little something onto this curse..." She leaned into Kat as her weak body sat helplessly in the pile of tentacles. "Any monster you come across will lust for your body..."

Kat felt the tentacles raise her back up to the floor she was on, before throwing her small body outside of the cave.

Kat felt tired and exhausted after all that. Much more than she truly expected. She struggled her way up to her feet with a grunt and stared ahead. "Have to... get to an inn..."

Even in this tired state, she still knew inside her head that her best option would be to get to town. Going back in the cave to rest wasn't an option, and resting in the middle of a forest wasn't much better. So she slowly and carefully hobbled her way to town. And the moment she reached the edge of the city...

She collapsed...


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, everyone! Time for the real start of the story. I hope that you all enjoy this first chapter. Also, please excuse my mediocre art on the cover! I just wanted a visualization for what Kat looks like. But I'll probably draw some better cover art for it at another time.

What will be included in this chapter: Girl on boy oral, dubcon

* * *

"Man... I really gotta take another quest soon..."

The roads of the town were emptier than usual. Whereas they were usually bustling with at least a few small groups of people and vendors, it was now nearly completely empty. The only human sounds that could be heard were of the man's own footsteps against the cobble road.

It was hunting season after all. That brought lots of food for vendors and families, and lots of quests for adventurers. But for those who weren't able to get any of the good quests in time, they usually wandered the streets until something worthwhile came up on the noticeboard.

This man was one example of that, as he aimlessly wandered the street tossing his nearly empty coin bag around in his hands. His name is Edward, and he is an adventurer. Townspeople usually find him wandering around the town, if he's not doing quests. He brushed his jet black hair out of his face and sighed.

"If I had more money I could buy a slave to do quests for me... Ah! But that's more money for food that I have to pay..." Edward said to himself, mulling over his situation for this week of animal harvesting. If he was less of a night owl, he might be able to wake up early and actually go for the harvesting quests. But even just this morning, he ended up going to sleep at nearly midnight and woke up this morning at 10 o'clock.

That was when he turned his head and glanced to his left a bit. And he found something a bit odd.

It was a girl. Sitting against a wall on the floor. She had a blank look in her eyes, which were a flat gray. And most notably of all...

She was completely naked.

She also had a tattoo right above her pussy. Was she a space that had been abandoned? Edward felt excited. Maybe this was his chance. Even if the situation was a bit odd, this was his chance for extra money right?

However, there seemed to be a bump in his plan as he looked closely at the glazed, gray eyes that the girl had. She was clearly blind. Would he even be able to use her for what he intended?

Edward turned his head as he heard something moving around. The girl was looking up at him, very clearly staring right at him. Could she see after all? It is possible that those gray eyes are nothing but an illusion, but why would she do that?

He would have no time to investigate, as the girl fell over mere moments after he began contemplating to himself. She slumped and slowly fell from her sitting position. He paused for a moment and put his hand on his chin. "Well..." He said to himself, his voice almost sarcastic, "I can't just leave an unconscious girl on the streets right?" He was very clearly just trying to rationalize the questionable things he was doing. Nonetheless, he looked left and right to make sure no one was watching, before grabbing her body bridal style. He carried her small petite body back to his house with a smirk on his face.

-O-O-O-O-O-

It had been a few hours since he had taken the girl back to his house. She was lying in his bed and gently sighing away. He had also put a purple blindfold around her eyes, mostly for peace of mind. When she glanced up at him earlier, it made him a bit cautious.

Suddenly, there was a jolt in the bed. He glanced over and to his relief, saw the girl getting up. She looked around, but the blindfold seemed to be doing something

as she seemed unable to see. "Where am I...?" She mumbled to herself.

"Ah! You're finally awake." He said, putting on his best friendly voice. The girl had the covers she was in pulled up over her chest. It seemed as though sleep had made her more aware, as she was actively covering herself up.

"... Who are you?" She asked. Yet again, he noticed that the girl was looking straight at him. What was up with her? It must've just been his voice.

"O-oh. I'm just someone who wanted to help you. What's your name?" He was purposely avoiding giving any detailed information out as he tried to fish for answers from her.

"I'm... I'm Kat." She said, her voice quiet and almost gentle in a way.

"Ah, I see. I uhh... noticed you got a tattoo on your... body." He said, trying not to specify where exactly it was. "I did some research while you were asleep. Is that a witch's curse?"

Indeed: while the girl was asleep, he had tried to dig up some information on what that marking on her body was. And after looking through his small selection of literature, he found a guidebook to curses.n

Kat seemed to remember something at the mention of a witch, and she twitched a bit in the bed. "That's right..." She mumbled before sighing softly. "Indeed it is a witch curse."

His interest was piqued, and he decided it was worthwhile to prod further. "I see. That's unfortunate. What does the curse do?"

-O-O-O-O-

The question from the mysterious man, whose name she didn't even know was one Kat didn't know the answer to. She vaguely remembered what the witch said, but after everything she's been through, it slipped through her mind.

"I'm not sure... something about needing... love nectar to survive? What's that?" She asked, seemingly completely oblivious. And that she was, as she truly had no idea what it could be. Her best guess was another person's saliva.

Kat couldn't see it at the time, but there was a tent slowly growing inside of the man's pants. "Oh... Love nectar huh?" He said slowly to himself. "I can certainly help you with that... Want me to?"

Kat tilted her head a bit. "Umm... If you could, I'd be grateful." Kat heard some shuffling around, assumably from clothing. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Alright... I'm gonna place you on the ground for a moment, ok?" Kat didn't have time to respond before she was picked up by her hips and placed on the ground by the bed. She was crouched on her knees in front of the man.

"...What now?" She asked shyly as she was taken out of her covers and was nude once again.

"Now, lean forward until you meet with something, ok?" He said as he let his dick come out of his underwear and lay in front of Kat.

"Uhh... Sure." Kat took a deep breath before slowly leaning forward. She met with something that felt almost like bumpy skin. She didn't know if the man wanted her to use her hands, so instead, she used her nose to prod all around it. However, as she went further and further onto the object, she slowly realized what it was. She had felt this before. And she knew this scent. It was undoubtedly the man's dick.

She recoiled back a bit and put her hand up defensively. "W-What do you think you're doing?!" She said, raising her voice.

"Oh come on. This is what you need, isn't it? Now come here. I've been pent up a while." He said with a threatening voice.

Kat seemed to realize what he was talking about as she tensed up for a moment. "L-Love nectar means... Damn that witch..." She mumbled. "If I had my magic I could use area detection to see him and at least avoid him. But I've run out of mana..." Kat suddenly heard loud footsteps coming towards her. She backed up on her butt before she could feel a wall behind her. She had cornered herself.

The man saw this as his chance and promptly forced his dick into her mouth without warning. Kat was tempted to bite down on his shaft, but she hesitated for a moment. If she did that and he by chance threw her out, what would happen? She'd probably pass out on the street again. Or maybe even worse...

 _... Just, for now, I'll let him do this._ Kat thought to herself, submissively taking his now rough face fucking. She could feel his dick hitting the back of her throat every time he moved his body inwards. With an internal sigh, she wrapped her tongue around his dick to make it go faster. She could hear the man groan signifying that it was working. The man was thrusting into her mouth hard and Kat just wanted it to end. If she could see, she would be glaring daggers at this man. Even then, Kat didn't even know that she had a blindfold on.

Suddenly, she could feel the man's dick widening up in her mouth. She knew this feeling, he was about to cum.

The man leaned back with a groan and suddenly released large globs of cum. He really wasn't lying when he said he was pent up, as it felt like buckets of cum pouring down her throat. But she knew she had to swallow as much of it as she could. So she did so. She could feel a droplet of it spilling out of her mouth before she caught it with her finger and swallowed it up.

"Well, you're certainly a bit _hungry_ huh?" The man said with a smirk.

 _This damn guy..._ Kat thought to herself. She was in the process of reactivating her area detection spell when she felt something wrap around her neck. She instinctively moved her hand up to it to try to take it off. But she wasn't able to. She found a latch to something, but couldn't feel around it enough to get it off.

"W-What did you just do...?" She asked, somewhat afraid to know the answer.

"Oh, I just put a magic item around your neck. It's a slave collar. You know the effects of them, don't you?"

Kat's jaw dropped for a moment, before she glared up at the man, or rather, the blurry figure she could see using her area detection skill. A slave collar forces whoever's wearing it to be linked to whoever put it on them. If the owner of the collar dies, so does the wearer of the collar. And if the wearer has any thoughts of escaping from whoever put the collar onto them, their movements are drastically slowed down. The worst part is that the only way to get it off is for whoever owns the collar to do so.

"Y-You dick..." Kat mumbled. "Take... Take this off of me... now." She said.

"Sorry. No can do. Honestly, I'm low on funds and I needed someone to help me with things. So you're gonna be my little helper on quests." The man said. "By the way, now that you're wearing that slave collar, you can call me 'master'."

She was going to kill him...

But she couldn't, because of the collar. It frustrated her to no end. But perhaps it was for the best? With the curse now on her, Kat did need a solid source of cum. And this man could offer that. And it could be worse. She could've gotten taken off of the street and auctioned off to some greasy old guy. At least this person was decently attractive. From what she could see. Her area detection skill could only give her the basic information of his build, as all she could see from it were the general shapes of things around her. The man seemed in shape, which was a good thing to her.

 _I guess I'll stay with him. At least until I can get this damn collar off._ She thought to herself.

"Fine, _master_..." She said, a bit of scorn in her voice. "I'll stay with you for now. But the moment that I get this collar off of me, I'm gonna end you." She said threateningly, even if she didn't mean it.

Master just chuckled to himself. "Sure, sure. But I'll probably never take it off of you." He walked up to the door and started unlocking it. "I'm going out to buy you some clothes. I can't have you walking around naked like that. It'll attract some unwanted attention." He said before stepping out.

Kat sighed to herself as he left. Even after his cum had given her back a high amount of energy and mana, she still felt tired from what had happened up to this point. So she decided to get back into the bed. It was hard to tell, but Kat had guessed that it was around the afternoon. But with this exhaustion, she'd probably sleep until morning.

The moment her head touched the pillow, she could feel herself immediately getting drowsy. With another long sigh, she let herself fall asleep in the fluffy bed.


End file.
